PS160
/ |title_ja=VS ポリゴン２ |title_ro=VS Porygon2 |image=PS160.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=13 |number=160 |location= Indigo Plateau |prev_round=Popular Pupitar |next_round=Entranced by Entei }} or (Japanese: VS ポリゴン２ VS Porygon2) is the 160th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot is ing on his on his way to the Indigo Plateau, the location of one final mission bestowed by . Meanwhile, the Day-Care couple greet and Wilton. Yellow only then finds out where she is - at the place that Jasmine told them about earlier. She shows the Day-Care couple a picture of the Day-Care drawn by Jasmine. The Day-Care Man laughs that Jasmine probably saved their lives - when Yellow and Wilton were washed ashore, the medics that tended to them used Yellow's notebook to suggest handing them over to the Day-Care. Yellow then notices the Egg that Pika and Chuchu are playing with, and is surprised to hear that the Egg suddenly appeared after Pika and Chuchu spent some time with each other. The Day-Care Lady suddenly kicks Wilton awake, then drags him and Yellow to sit in front of a table to inflate some balloons. Wilton, who gets a slap for calling the Day-Care Lady a granny, finds himself unable to ask a question. Yellow then sees a photo of the Day-Care couple in their youth. Meanwhile, Silver has arrived at the Indigo Plateau and walks through reception. He ignores the receptionist who tells him that the audience stands are full, and heads over to the Trainer registration counter where he submits the eight Johto Gym Badges. Unaware that Silver stole the Badges, the lady behind the counter lets Silver through. Once Silver is through, he makes his way through the corridor of the Gym Leaders' rest areas looking for the central control room. He tries a door only to find someone in it reading a book. Inside that room, the telephone rings. The person picking it up, , learns that he is next to battle. He puts down his book but suddenly feels the outside temperature rise. Kicking the door open, he comes face-to-face with Silver and sends out to battle Silver's . However, they stop battling when they realize neither is responsible for the temperature rise. They eventually see the culprit on top of the stairway closest to them. Meanwhile, Daisy is still looking for her brother who was supposed to be at the stage for his match. Daisy eventually reaches the corridor where Blue and Silver stand, right in front of , ready to command Gyara and Silver's red respectively. Major events * Pika and Chuchu create an Egg. * arrives at the Indigo Plateau. * 's is revealed to have evolved into a . * Blue and Silver battle each other, but stop when a sudden heat wave appears. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * * * * (photo) * Jasmine (flashback) * Agatha (photo) * Lance * Masked Man (flashback) * Daisy Oak * Wilton * Kurt (photo) * Day-Care Couple Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * ( ) * (Chuchu; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Red Gyarados) * ( ) * (×2) Trivia Errors * In the Korean version, it doesn't label the start of this round on page 85. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi=VS Porygon2 }} de:Kapitel 160 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS160 fr:Chapitre 160 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS160